


A Surprise Hobby

by WolfSpirit00



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett and Link
Genre: Dark!Link, Dark!Link Neal, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/pseuds/WolfSpirit00
Summary: VERY small drabble of Rhett stumbling into Link's dark hobby.





	A Surprise Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to fan created songs in another fandom and found some that I really like from the song "Awoken" by Glaze. So decided to make a very small drabble of it. Figured I should post it somewhere proper instead of directly on Twitter so there is no accidental stumbling across it. Didn't want to get too in depth because some day I have an epic planned with dark!Link serial killer and don't wanna infringe too much on that. But it won't be for a long time most likely so there's this for now.

"I've stoked the fire of death and hate. Seen more pain then you can possibly know, Rhett." Link's voice was cold... quiet. His normally shining blue eyes seemed almost gray. His hair was even more silver than it seemed before and his skin was noticeably pale in the soft glow of the lamp nearby. The razor sharp knife glinted in the light, held loosely and familiarly in Link's hand as he stared at the nameless, faceless victim writhing on the floor, gagged and tied.

Rhett stared, wide eyed at his friend. When he came over tonight he had not expected to find this... This had to be some sort of sick joke... "Link... This isn't funny man."

Finally Link turned his eyes up to Rhett and the blonde shrank back. Not because he saw something foreign there... But, well, for that reason exactly. He saw Link in that gaze. This _wasn't_ a joke, and this wasn't Link newly out of his mind. This was Link... And had been for a long time.

Link hadn't always been like this. He looked back at the lost soul that would die tonight and remembered back. The first time had been an honest accident, and fear caused him to cover it up. And ever since then... Well... He just couldn't stop. He caused pain and suffering and death, destroying everything he touched. The tears of the broken had washed away his soul long ago, leaving a man driven by desires and no use for society's morals.

Why should he try to redeem the unredeemable? He had no desire to pay for his sins. So before Rhett could say another word, the blonde watched as Link drove the sparkling knife through the victims chest, blood pooling out of the wound and to the floor as the body writhed a few moments longer and then grew still.

Rhett stood with his mouth agape and eyes wide, staring at the body before movement drew his gaze back to Link, who had set the knife down and finally spoke once more, "So, you gonna help me clean this up, Bo?"

Rhett blinked for a few moments. Was Link really thinking that Rhett would throw away his own morality system just like that, and help Link clean up a dead body? Did Link really think that Rhett just would turn a blind eye to his best friend's sick, secret hobby?...

...Link knew his friend well.

**Author's Note:**

> "I've stoked the fire  
> Seen more pain than you can know  
> The tears of the broken have washed away my soul"


End file.
